All The Small Things
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: This is something new that I'm doing. I'm writing a Huddy fanfic with all Blink 182 songs. This story takes place right after House finds out Cuddy's with Lucas.
1. Carousel

Author's note: (PLZ READ!) Okay so this is a series I'm writing for huddy, the catch is every chapter, which is another story, is written with a different Blink 182 song, u get me? So this should be interesting… I've never done something like this before so I hope it turns out all right. Okay, wish me luck and enjoy. Review it if u want and tell me what u think….

_So sorry it's over  
So sorry it's over_

House sat at his computer trying to concentrate, which given the circumstances wasn't easy. His mind seemed to always want to drift back to Cuddy. _Dammit_, he thought to himself and minimized the page on his computer screen.

_There's so much more that I wanted and  
There's so much more that I needed and  
Time keeps moving on and on and on  
Soon we'll all be gone_

He looked down at his watch and sighed. It was 15 minutes after eight. It was late, for him. He got up from his chair and grabbed his cane.

He turned off his computer, after which he threw his backpack strap over his shoulder and walked to his office door.

House locked the door and limped to the elevators. He thought about Cuddy on the ride to the lobby. He couldn't quiet understand why she had led him on only to shove it in his face. He thought she cared for him. How he wanted to tell her how he felt. For once, how he felt.

_Let's take some time to talk this over  
You're out of line and rarely sober  
We can't depend on your excuses  
Cause in the end it's fucking useless_

House stepped out of the elevator and looked around at the nurses and doctors about the clinic.

The hospital never slowed down, the only way they would is if people stopped getting hurt at night, or well, you get the point.

He spotted Wilson, who was walking over to him. "Hey, you're still here?" House nodded. "Yeah I'm leavin now." Wilson watched House for a moment.

"This is killing you, you need to talk to her. I can't sit here and watch you stifle heartache because it's your friend she's dating. House….."

_You can only lean on me for so long  
Bring your ship about to watch a friend drown  
Stood over the ledge  
Begged you to come down  
You can only lean on me for so long_

House looked over at his friend and replied, "Technically you're not sitting." Wilson shook his head, "You're deflecting. House, from a friend to a friend, do it, tell her how you feel, or don't, just talk to her."

He leaned his weight on his cane but didn't say a word.

_I remember shots, without a chaser  
absent minds thoughts, now you're a stranger  
Cover up the scars  
Put on your game face  
Left you in a bar  
To try and save face_

House's hand absent-mindedly rubbed his leg for a short moment and roughly. Wilson watched him skeptically. "Is your leg bothering you?"

House stopped vegging, "What?" Wilson repeated himself, "Your leg hurt?"

House watched as a few doctors walked by, and they were talking about New Moon, "Just a bit. That's normal." Wilson gave him an okay look and nodded. The younger man cleared his throat and whispered, "Here she comes."

_You can only lean on me for so long  
Bring your ship about to watch a friend drown  
Stood over the ledge  
Begged you come down  
You can only lean on me for so long_

The moment he saw her walking toward him he turned for the door. "I'll see you later Wilson." He limped quickly and just as he got to the door he heard his name. He turned on his heel slowly and Wilson sympathetically watched on.

"What did you think you were doing giving the patient electrical implants?"

He sighed and decided to play it cool and state the obvious. "Saving his life, which by the way I did." He couldn't help it. He didn't want to be mean but she sort of ruined his life. A few doctors stopped what they were doing and watched on.

"You had no right. You didn't even ask me." She looked pissed.

_So sorry it's over  
So sorry it's over_

"If I didn't give the patient electrical implants to stop the seizures I wouldn't have seen the abnormalities. Ergo I'd be writing a death certificate instead of a patient release form."

Cuddy stepped closer to him, "I get that. But, you bypassed my authority. I'm your boss. Don't you forget it!"

Wilson looked worriedly at the too boxers in their corners. House looked hurt, and well Cuddy looked pissed. He couldn't figure out why she was so angry though, she never got mad at House and his 'unorthodox' medical procedures.

_There's so much more that I wanted and  
There's so much more that I needed and  
Time keeps moving on and on and on  
Soon we'll all be gone_

House gathered up a come back, "What the hell? You're kidding me right? You're pissed at me because I've done something I do everyday."

By now doctors were watching from all different spots of the clinic inconspicuously.

She swallowed hard and he continued, "Get off my back. I've had enough of you."

Cuddy poked him hard in the chest after saying, "No, I've had enough of you and your ridiculous games. You just don't get it. I've put up with you for years."

Wilson understood it now. She was mad at Lucas; maybe they had a fight or something. She was taking it out on House. He was fight available and well she was already angry with him for medical reasons. She just blew up in anger, probably by accident but nonetheless he really hadn't done anything wrong. House, being House, would defend himself and argue of rather fight back.

_Man on a mission  
Can't say I miss him around  
Insider information  
Hand in your resignation  
Loss of a good friend  
Best of intentions I found  
Tight lipped procrastination  
Yeah later  
See you around_

House watched as Cuddy looked over at Wilson, who gave a disapproving nod. House continued, "Why do you do it? I was fine… until l I met you." Cuddy seemed unfazed but her eyes said she was confused, "Excuse me?"

Wilson sighed; whether House was aware of it or not there was a good chance he was about to admit his feelings to Cuddy. To make matters worse just about the whole of the nightshift doctors at PPTH were about to hear him say it. He wanted to stop that so he interjected, "Cuddy why don't you…"

House cut him off, "Wilson please…" Oh, great House officially is human. He didn't want Wilson to have an argument with Cuddy either. By now they were standing by the doors to PPTH.

Cuddy swallowed hard again, "Until you met me?" He didn't think it was possible, she seemed even angrier. Her voice became louder.

House didn't want to fight, it was the last thing he wanted to do, but unfortunately his ego wouldn't let him walk away. Her voice and his gained volume by the second.

"You heard me you pain in the ass. The only reason I came to work here was for you. You don't even give a dam, I was wrong about you. Selfish bitch." Even the comment made him flinch. He regretted it the moment he said it, but it was true.

She looked at him in anger. His eyes showed sad apology but she wouldn't have it. Wilson knew now, their were two pains in House' life, his leg and Cuddy, neither of which could be fixed.

She countered and spat out, "You don't know hurt House. You don't understand."

His mouth opened a bit. He stepped close to her, she could practically feel his heat, "I do, better than anyone in this room. And you know that. Of all people you know." He lowered his voice so only her could hear him, it was gruff and added, "My friend? Lucas of all people? Why Cuddy?"

The expression on his face made her want to die. The hurt and emotion alone made her want to take any wrong she had ever done to him away. His heart was broken and in more ways than one, all she did was stomp on it and tear it to smaller unfixable pieces.

Only now did it occur to her what she did to him but dating one of his only two friends, Lucas. It dam near killed him.

Before her thoughts could go any further he turned around and walked out the door. She was left the think about things by herself with an exhausted Wilson and was completely surrounded by curious nurses and doctors. Wilson watched him cross the dark street and angrily get on his motorcycle.

(To be cont.)

~Next chappie I'll post as soon as written. Cheerz!


	2. Not Now

Okay so this song is called Adam's song, and in case you were wondering the last song was Man Overboard. Enjoy guys. Lemme know how I did cuz this is different for me. Reviews are love. Don't like, don't read!

House closed the door behind him softly. How come Wilson wasn't home yet? He leaned on the doorframe for balance and began rubbing his leg. It was killing him, and he knew why. Cuddy. He was angry and upset, so he was tense.

Was she trying to put him in his grave, why did she do the things she did?

_I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed, to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone_

His muscles ached. He took off his jacket and hung it up on the rack. Then, he limped over to the couch and sat down. He was in deep thought when the doorbell rang.

Assuming Wilson had lost or misplaced his key he grabbed his can and limped to the door and swung it open. What he saw confused him. A lump formed in his throat as Cuddy spoke, "I'm sorry." She sighed and continued, "I was wrong to…." House shut the door.

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

He leaned his back against the door and listened for Cuddy leaving, but there was silence. "House…" she trailed off softly. He tapped his cane.

"Go away," he said through the door.

"I didn't mean what I said." He could hear the sadness in her voice. House swallowed hard. "I did."

It was true; he did mean what he said. She had no right to tell him he didn't know pain. It wasn't her place.

There was a long awkward silence and for a moment House had thought she left. "Cuddy why are you still here?" He heard her shift, "I'm not." She said it half joking.

_I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault_

He decided to open the door so he leaned on the strong doorframe and pulled it open. "What? I'm pretty sure everything that was needed to be said, has already been said…" he knew his statement stung but he didn't care.

Cuddy looked a bit hurt. "You really think that?"

"Yeah," he said impatiently. "Have a nice life." The expression on her face could only be compared to a good punch to the gut.

She then asked, "What is the problem here?" House tried to shut the door but she held it open with her hand, so he limped into the hallway and the door shut behind him.

"How could you not see it? Are you that stupid? Dammit Cuddy."

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

"Excuse me?" She feigned anger but guilt hit her hard somewhere in between her words, as she realized what he meant.

"You…" he cleared his throat not believing what he was saying. "It wouldn't make a difference. Forget it."

She touched his arm. "Tell me." He couldn't resist the look on her face, the need to know and the sadness there nearly killed him. He stared down at her for a good minute before speaking. "You made me…" his voice was low. "think you cared for me. All for what? To shove it in my face and go out with one of the only two friends I have on this pathetic earth."

He took a step closer to her, "What I told you about college was true. I wanted to be in a relationship with you, I always have." He looked down, "I still do."

_I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I'd survived  
I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

He stopped abruptly realizing what he had just said. He waited for an answer, or and explanation or something but she just watched him for a moment.

"Happy?" He asked in harshly. She swallowed hard, "For the record, the only reason I'm with Lucas was because I thought you'd never do anything about this…" She pointed to the space in between them as she stepped closer to them.

They were close to each other. He spoke softly and she could hear the lump in his throat. "I guess we'll never know." He tightened his grip on his cane.

Cuddy felt terrible, she knew she had screwed him over. She liked him, he liked her, and they should have been together. But, there was Lucas. He was good with Rachel. She didn't know what to do.

At that moment they both heard Wilson coming and House watched as he rounded the corner to his apartment. He was carrying groceries and was fumbling with his keys, looking for the right one.

He stopped in front of them abruptly and gave them a quizzical look. Then, without a second thought Wilson just sighed and walked into his apartment without looking back at them.

xXx

House left Cuddy where she stood, in the hallway.

He ran a tired hand over his face. "What was that all about?" Wilson was taking off his dress coat. "She wanted to apologize," he said coldly.

Wilson looked at his friend in disbelief. "A shred of decency?" House limped into the kitchen on a search for fresh coffee. "Apparently."

The younger doctor stood in his living room and looked over at a picture of Amber, "I told you he changed…" He sighed deeply.

(To be cont.)

~I guess its okay. I'll post the next chappie after I write it. Lol. Huddy!


	3. What Went Wrong?

I have been so busy, I honestly am so sorry guys. Forgive me. I'm gonna update more for this story. I really am sorry. :( Well, this song's called I'm Lost Without You... It matches his feelings, in my opinion, at this point of my story. Tell me what you thought of it.

Enjoy. :)

House sat in his office, listening to the team come up with ideas for their new case. But, all he could really hear was the words he and Cuddy had exchanged back and forth a few days ago. He couldn't concentrate, and it was because of her.

_I swear that I can go on forever again_  
_Please let me know that my one bad day will end_  
_I will go down as your lover, your friend_  
_Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin _  
_Are you afraid of being alone_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_  
_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

He really needed this day to be over, he just wanted to go home and go to sleep, or maybe write a song, either sounded good to him at the moment.

He wanted so badly to see her, just to know how she was. But, he knew the moment he went to bicker with her, all he would really wan to do was kiss her. It's all he's ever wanted to do...

'How could something like this end,' he thought to himself with a pained expression.

"House?" He heard his name. "House?"

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you_  
_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you_  
_Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming_  
_And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this_

TAP TAP

Foreman touched his arm again. "You okay?"

House nodded and lied, "I'm fine. What were you saying?"

Taub eyed him. "Were you even listening to us?"

House deflated and scratched his cheek, "No, not really." He bounced his cane off of the floor a few times, slightly embarassed.

_Are you afraid of being alone_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_  
_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Taub shrugged. "Do you want us to go run some tests, and do our thing?" House noticed how he was silently trying to give him privacy to mull over whatever was on his mind, be-it bad or good.

"Yeah. Cool. Go. Be back here in an hour."

Foreman eyed him one last time, before everyone quietly left the room to go about their business.

House put the lime green whiteboard marker down onto the table and swiftly exited his office, limping hard.

_Are you afraid of being alone_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_  
_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

As he walked towards Wilson's office, he saw Chase, who smiled. He nodded back to him.

When House stepped onto the elevator he rubbed his eyes, as they burned. As he pressed the button for Wilson's floor he swallowed hard, ignoring how a doctor or two looked at him.

He thought hard as the elevator moved. It made him angry that Lucas got to her first. He didn't deserve her, she was too good for him. Then again, she was too good for him, too. She deserved someone who could love her as much she would love them.

House thought that just maybe, he could be that guy... He could give her everything he had, of course it wasn't much. But, at one time, it was all she wanted, just him. Him. His drug addiction(back then). His crabbiness. His bad mouth. His screwed up leg. His musical talent. Pure Gregory House, nothing more and nothing less.

_Are you afraid of being alone_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_  
_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_  
_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Things were different now. What she wanted didn't matter, what she needed did.

She _needed _a man who would be a good father figure, a good husband, and a good friend.

Maybe, he could be that. If he tried for her, he could do it. Would she let him in? She already has everything a woman could want. She has Lucas, a job, a daughter... a life.

_I'm lost without you_  
_I'm lost without you_

Feeling hatred towards himself and everything that he wished he was, House turned and kicked the side of the elevator hard, perhaps harder than he should have. With a thud he caught himself and swore. "Son of a bitch..."

Wincing in pain, his hand found his now burning leg. He felt his eyes water and he rubbed his leg softly, but thoroughly.

He closed his eys as he leaned back against the elevator wall, willing the pain to go. 'That was a stupid thing to do,' he thought to himself.

-0-

"She's better off," he mumbled as the elevator doors opened. He slowly limped out and towards Wilson's office.

He watched people go by him, happy, sad, talking to eachother, laughing, crying, couples, friends, etc. He never felt so alone, as he did right now. He didn't have that. But, he had Wilson...

Wilson was enough for him, though. He was his best friend, the brother he never had.

Wilson rounded the corner just as he did. Stunned he stopped in place before walking into the older doctor. "House, hi."

He noticed House's obvious distress, even though he had thought it was hidden. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Where you going?"

Wilson shrugged, "Cafe. I'm starving. Wanna join?" He smiled over at his friend.

House replied, "Why not?"

-0-

"So you going to tell me what's wrong?" Wilson's voice was soft, but his concern for his friend showed. "Or, you just going to keep it in, hoping to bury it somewhere dark and deep?" His humor was lightening, and it made House wonder how much of sick puppies' they really are...

"I'm fine," House took another sip of his vitamin water, finishing it up and capping it.

"Okay. I won't push it. You wanna talk though, I'm here."

For the first time in a while, House smiled appreciatively over at the man opposite him. Then, even more out of character he said, "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Wilson smiled and took another bite of his sandwich. It surprised House that he didn't comment on is odd behavior. Perhaps, he is only human, like Wilson. It made him wonder how his friends her back at the mental ward... He honestly hoped they were all doing well.


End file.
